1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carton with an arched top wall, especially to a carton with higher strength to withstand pressure during transport and with nicely appearance. Due to the delicate design, a lid on the top of a carton is arched for increasing the strength of anti-pressure. Through the combination of screws and screw nuts, the assembling process of cartons is simplified so that the labor is saving and manufacturing cost is reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional carton made of paperboard has the nature of easy assembling, light weight, foldaway feature for saving space. The higher thickness the paperboard is, the more strength the carton has. No matter the assembling way of the carton formed of a plurality pieces of paperboard is by glues or by staples, the main disadvantage of such kind of carton is that the carton is difficult to take apart once being assembled.
Furthermore, most of cartons are generally cubes or cuboids. The top of carton is flat thus often being placed something or as a seat for porters. Due to the pressure or being hit, a dent is formed in the surface of the carton so the appearance of the carton is affected. Thus the lower strength of the top of the carton is also a main fault.
Moreover, without special design, the conventional rectangular cartons are not so attractive and artistic in appearance. For exciting interest of users and increasing appeal of cartons, the design of cartons needs to be improved.